I'm not who you want
by VampiressBlack
Summary: My two favourite gay werewolves Remus and Warren are what each other needs, but is it really what they want? RL/W slash, implied RL/SB and W/KB this is my first try at a crossover so let’s just see how it goes. Rating M


Disclaimer: I do not own either Remus or Warren; they belong to the fantastic authors J K Rowling and Patricia Briggs respectively.

Beta: Sam

Rating: M, warning for smutty gay werewolves!

Crossover: Harry Potter and Mercy Thompson Series

A/N: Ok so I have no idea when the timeline for the Mercy Thompson series is set, but I doubt it is in the same time scale as Harry Potter, so as this is fan fiction let's just pretend it is . So this is set in probably Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets; just before Sirius comes on the scene (and yes Remus is in love with Sirius) and during Moon Called when Kyle is still having issues over the whole "my boyfriend is a werewolf thing". I just couldn't resist taking the two gay werewolves from my favourite stories and putting them together. (And again my version of Remus is gay. If you don't agree you probably won't like this, by all means give it a try, but no promises of enjoyment)

Anyway… hope you like!

* * *

Remus loved to run in a new forest, he loved the way his wolf embraced the night, he loved the various scents and unfamiliar sounds of new territory. Especially after a day like today, he had been asked by Dumbledore to go to America and talk to a wizard who was newly bitten, and without anybody to help him, no family and no pack. Remus went to him as an experienced werewolf, one who could help him through the trauma of the change; he hoped he was able to get through to the young boy before he found out how he could unleash his wolf's darker side, if he went rogue and became a man-eater the local packs would hunt him down and dispose of him.

Hours after Remus left, he had chosen neither and put a silver bullet in his brain. That is why Remus needed the freedom of his wolf, the more simplistic animal mind and rationalisation to get through things like this. He let his senses take over as he ran through the dense foliage, when a smell caught his attention; he skidded to a halt, letting his ears search the area for the sound of another. When nothing could be heard he took a whiff of the night air to see if he could catch the familiar scent. It was one he knew, but couldn't place, which puzzled him even more; he usually had a good memory for smells.

Curiosity taking over he backtracked a little to see if he had crossed the path of this other animal, he had decided it must be another animal, no human could possible navigate such forestry. Snuffling the ground he heard a low impatient wine, and before he knew it there was a wolf landing on his back, which just as quickly bounded off into the bushes once more. Winded and in shock Remus staggered to his paws and whirled around to meet his attacker, but all was still again. Cocking his head in confusion he sniffed again and something clicked into place; he knew who it was.

Crouching low, he crawled on his belly slowly in the direction of the other wolf and moved onto the balls of his paws to keep silent as he sneaked through the under bush. He could see the pale eyes of the other wolf watching him from the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing; at once both werewolves rushed at each other. To the human eyes they would appear to be fighting, but the yips they emitted were playful, the nips and bites gentle and teasing. Remus had the other pinned before being flipped over and abandoned. He saw swish of a tail to his right and raced after him. The wolves took turn chasing and wrestling till they were exhausted and finally Remus followed the other wolf to the edge of the forest to change.

Stretching out his sore limbs Remus summoned his clothes (from wherever he had left them, which he always seemed to forget) and dressed hastily. Emerging from the wood he was embraced by the man waiting in the park,

"Warren it's so good to see you again"

"You too Remus, it has been too long my friend" Warren replied in his beautiful Texan drawl. Remus took a moment to really look at the man, he had his hair shorter then he remembered, but it was still the same rich brown colour, his body was athletic and toned, not as wiry as Remus himself was.

"What are you doing running in these woods like a lone wolf, thought you had a pack now" Remus questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Oh yea, the packs great, but I … I just needed to think alone for a bit, you know"

"Hmm yea I know exactly what you mean"

"What brings you out here though? Vacation?" Remus laughed at that

"I wish, God knows I need a holiday, but no I was sent to talk to a young werewolf who lives in the state" Remus sighed

"Didn't go well I presume?" Remus shook his head in response, "What happened"

"I don't know, couldn't handle the change, or the pressure or just didn't want to be a monster I guess. He chose a silver bullet" Warren winced,

"That's never good, you can't foresee something like that though, don't blame yourself Rem" Warren patted his shoulder

"What's done is done" Remus shrugged "So I've told you my reasons for having a little pity party, what's your excuse?" He continued trying to sound good-humoured

"Long story" Warren replied, not quite meeting his eye, Remus raised his eyebrows again

"Come on, why don't we go back to my hotel? It's only a few blocks from here, you can tell me on the way. We need to do some catching up anyhow" Warren smiled

"Sure, why not? I could use an outsider's opinion" Warren muttered before letting Remus lead him in the direction of the park exit.

* * *

They settled onto the sofa in the main room adjoining the bedroom,

"So Mercy told Kyle, did she? I bet that went down well with Adam" Remus sighed "How did he take it?"

"Adam? He's ok with it as long as nothing is released publicly, I think" Warren replied offhandedly

"No how did Kyle take it?"

"Oh, um… well I'm not sure; I mean he said he obviously wouldn't tell anybody, though whether that's out of loyalty to me, or fear of being silenced I don't know. But whether he can accept it personally is a different matter, we haven't really spoken much"

"Maybe he just needs some time" Remus reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much, if he loves you he will learn to accept it"

"Have you ever had this problem?" Warren asked, hope for a solution shining in his eyes,

"Well, I mean my first boyfriend was my best mate so Sirius already knew, therefore it didn't faze him much, to him it was just another part of me. Since then, with the few lovers I've had, well let's just say we never got that involved, you know. I just couldn't bring myself to trust them with that part of me." Warren gave a slow nod, frowning at the carpet still, "I wish I could be more help Warren, I am sorry you have to go through this. If you need anything, just someone to talk to, you know I'm here" he looked up and gave Remus a wan smile,

"Thanks, I know you're trying to help, but I just wish I knew what to do, what to say to him, how to make this easier for him to handle"

"Like I said, he probably just needs a bit of time to get his head around this, it's a big change in his life, I've only met him once, but it was clear that you mean a lot to him. Besides I doubt it's so much the fact that you're a wolf, as that you have had to keep it secret and lie to him from the beginning, that's the hard part to get over. Trust me I know what it feels like to be lied to and betrayed by a man who I thought loved me, and would trust with anything"

Warren placed his hand on Remus's knee just as Remus went to stand up, Warren let his hand fall onto the sofa as Remus walked across the room and poured two fire-whiskey's, Warren didn't care much for the wizard drink, but he accepted one with a curt nod all the same. Remus flopped back onto the couch and took a generous gulp of the bitter liquor, before looking back at Warren,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring my troubles into this, it has nothing to do with me" Warren gave a smile and replaced his hand on Remus' knee,

"It's ok, I understand that you've been through a lot of shit too, besides I should really stop thinking about it, there's nothing I can do by worrying. The balls in his court now"

"Knowing you should stop thinking about it, doesn't make it any easier to actually stop" Remus commented, Warren made a sound of agreement,

"I just… I just miss him, is all. He was practically living with me, and now… nothing, not even a phone call yet" Remus let his hand cover Warrens and tangled their fingers together, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Warren looked up and smiled, "Thanks, for letting me talk it out a bit"

"Anything you need Warren" Remus replied sincerely. Before he knew it Warren had his hands on Remus's shoulders and was pushing him down on the sofa, his body sliding along that of the other wolf and their chests touched, Warren places his thigh between Remus's legs and leaned over him.

"What? What are you doing?" Remus asked, placing one hand flat on Warrens chest to attempt to hinder his advances.

"I… Remus… I need…. please" In his eyes Remus was a raw hunger and need for comfort that he couldn't deny, he could smell Warrens arousal and the sudden flood of sexual fantasies which entered Remus's mind pushed out any rational refusal.

Remus's cock jumped at the thought of Warren inside of him; now Remus was usually quite controlling by nature and he was almost always on top, but with Warren there was a raw dominance in that man that brought out a submission in Remus no-one else could. When those eyes locked onto his amber orbs, all Remus could do was give him what he wanted. Their lips slowly met, inch by inch until they were pressed lightly together. Pulling back gently and Warren held his gaze once more, Remus managed a token resistance to whisper hoarsely,

"I'm not what you want Warren, you know that"

"I'm not what you seek either but tonight it's all we have, what harm can it do" Warren uttered his voice thick with desperation; he forced their lips together again. Remus gave in; he couldn't resist the low growls Warren was emitting. They heard a smash as Remus's glass of fire-whiskey crashed to the floor, neither took heed of it.

The kiss grew hungry and they pushed and pulled and fought for control as they stumbled towards the bedroom, their lips barely ceasing contact for more than a second. Shirts were torn and buttons flew, belts were whipped off and jeans tugged at hastily, until they fell onto the bed underwear clad and panting.

They clawed at each other, biting and licking each others skin, lips swollen and bruised from ferocious kisses. Their bodies writhed, revelling in skin on skin contact, they were able to be completely honest with themselves and each other, they could be who they were made to be, snarls and growls were heard when one got the upper hand and took advantage. Finally Remus conceded, letting Warren straddle him and take control.

By now with all the wrestling, and sometimes not-so-playful foreplay, their underwear had disappeared and they were both hard and needy. Warren didn't waste time he immediately pressed their swollen flesh together and took Remus in a searing kiss. As their lips parted Warren slicked his own fingers with his saliva, before sliding his hand down between Remus's thighs to find his hot entrance. Remus gasped as he was penetrated, trying to keep his body relaxed to the onslaught of sensation that flooded him. The burning pain lessened as Warren moved gently, easing him into it.

Remus with his eyes closed didn't notice when Warren moved to dip his head down and latched onto the engorged flesh in front of him. Remus's eyes flew open, and a moan of pleasure was ripped from his throat, as his weeping member was pulled into the warm cavern of Warren's mouth. Licking and nipping his shaft, Warren continued his ministrations, until Remus was pushing back on his fingers and growling with each thrust.

Warren let the abused flesh slide from his lips as he removed his fingers. He then positioned himself between Remus's thighs; their low moans filled the room as Warren breached the tight ring of muscles, then all at once he was enveloped in a hot sheath. Once fully seated Warren stopped and they both tried to even out their breathing and get themselves under control, or it would be over all too soon. Both looked at each other and could see their eyes black with desire, arousal and the wild untameable passion of the wolf.

Taking the initiative, Remus wrapped his legs around Warren's waist encouragingly and they set a steady pace at first. Their lips met in a slow languid kiss, that rapidly turned aggressive; teeth clashed as they bit each others lips, soothed with tongues and sucked into each others mouthed, they could taste coppery blood; whose they were not aware of, it only fuelled the beast.

Warren was pounding into Remus with unrelenting ferocity, his grip bruising on Remus' thin hips as Remus streaked claw marks down his back, urging Warren on, needing more. Remus threw his head back in ecstasy, he could feel his impossibly hard cock trapped between their sweat slicked bodied and the friction was bordering on painful; the wolf loved it.

Warren's teeth found purchase in Remus shoulder, causing a low howl to be released; he let the blood run down between their chests, before laving the wound with his tongue; soothing the sting. The howl turned into low needy whimpers and Warren could feel Remus's cock throbbing between them, so he sped up and shifted the angle of his thrusts to go deeper and hit that perfect spot.

That shift made his eyes roll back in delight and suddenly Remus's orgasm took him over as Sirius' name fell from his lips, Warren felt the tight channel constrict around his length and he shuddered his release, groaning "Kyle" into Remus's shoulder.

Both men caught their breath and looked at each other; Remus gave a sheepish smile, Warren smiled too and huffed a laugh, shaking his head slightly. The smiles faded and their lips crashed together in a hungry embrace. They may not be what the other truly wants, but the solace they sought in the pleasure of each others bodies was enough… for now.

* * *

A/N: right this was just a little one-shot, and I doubt I could continue even if I wanted too, as this is just like a little filler between books, and we all know what happens next! Or at least what our imaginations want to happen next. So tell me what you think, I wasn't sure about the crossing world's thing, but you got to try everything once, eh?


End file.
